carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Focus (1986)
Blake and Michael bring Krystle to safety but she suffered a pretty bad concussion. Phil Thorpe is still out there and he is determined to kill Blake's wife as revenge for the death of his beloved, Evelyn. Thorpe even manages to call Blake in Krystle's hospital room to let him know that. The police are unable to locate Thorpe. Meanwhile, Alexis continues to delude herself that all she needs to be happy is continued revenge on Blake. She is not done ruining him. Dex would hope that Alexis would just let it go, but Alexis cannot. Ben catches Dex and Alexis kissing and wants Dex out of Alexis's life. Ben takes credit for reinstating Colby Co's contact with Lex-Dex and tells Dex to stay away from Alexis. Now a member of the press, Alexis feels she can just show up at Blake's press conference where he is going to give his side of the story regarding the fire at La Mirage. Blake does mention that three kids of his were at La Mirage at the time of the fire, so why would he set it? Also, Dominique, his sister, had her engagement party at the same time. None of this seems to deter Alexis who is going to use the power of the press to force the District Attorney to indict Blake for arson and murder. And, Alexis will also speak directly to the D.A. if she has to. While strolling through the Carlton, Dominique is stopped by somz man, Gary Tilden, who wants to work with Dominique in making a new album and some videos. Dominique is intrigued but she has no time to discuss the deal at the moment. Jackie is doing better in the hospital in Los Angeles. Tilden does not just have business with Dominique. He also seems to have been the person who bankrolled Michael after he left Denver. Tilden does not know why Michael wants to be Blake's chauffeur but figures it is a plot to humiliate Blake for the beating he took some years ago. How is he going to humiliate Blake? By bedding Amanda. Blake is well aware that Michael has designs on Amanda and he warns Michael to stay away or else he will drive him out of Denver - for good. Alexis also uses the press conference to remind Blake that he owes ColbyCo $50 million. Dominique just sold Titania Records to Zach Powers for $50 million and she wants to use the money to invest in Blake's newest venture, Carrington Ventures. After a little coaxing, Blake accepts the money and promptly pays Alexis. In Alexis's bedroom (which she just redecorated), Blake warns Alexis that he is keeping score and he is going to get back at her for everything she has taken from him. Earlier, he even threatened to kill Alexis if something happened to Krystle as a result of Thorpe's vendetta. Alexis seems non-pulsed about it. After Alexis's little antic at Blake's press conference, Steven decides he is going to take Danny and move into an apartment. He does not want to live in the mansion. Later, Sammy Jo stops by the mansion and learns that Danny is gone. Since Sammy Jo is at the mansion, she decides to harass Alexis. The two spar and Alexis is about to slap Sammy Jo, but Sammy Jo blocks it. In addition to blocking Alexis's smack, Sammy Jo still wants Clay to tell his mother about the Arabian. As he refuses, Sammy Jo thinks Clay is embarrassed by her so she kicks him out of her bed and her home. Blake's mother left him a piece of land in her will. Blake knows there is something valuable in that land so he takes Krystle out there and pays homage to his mother. But, before Blake can do anything with that land, he needs to make sure that Thorpe is caught. While caring for Kristina, Krystle hears a knock at the door. It is Thorpe and he has a gun. Thorpe is sweating and whining about Evelyn. Krystle tries to befriend Thorpe and talk him out of killing her. It works. Blake arrives just in time to see that Krystle got the gun from Thorpe, who is now a basket case. As Blake calls the police, Krystle comforts the man. A few hours later, more police arrive and want to talk to Blake down at the station. Blake believes it is about Thorpe, but it is not. The District Attorney now suspects arson and the police want to question Blake about it. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Lorry Goldman ... Asst. D.A. Ferguson * Alan Fudge ... Phil Thorpe * Madison Mason ... Gary Tilden * Robert Pine ... Lt. Calder * William Beckley ... Gerard * Bever-Leigh Banfield ... Reporter * Carol Locatell ... Peters * Newell Alexander ... Baines * Dalton Cathey ... Desk Clerk * Elizabeth A. Reilly ... Edmunds * Jack Stauffer ... Doctor * Curtis Taylor ... Man * Earl Boen ... Reporter (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * This episode aired three weeks after the previous episode. On October 8 and 15, 1986 ABC aired a live coverage of the "MLB NLCS" (baseball). Production details * Shooting dates: from 31-July-1986 to 8-Aug-1986 * Deleted scenes: Gerard informs Alexis that Dex is waiting for her, Steven argues with Adam before he leaves the mansion. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Lakeview Medical Center, Lakeview Terrace (Los Angeles); Bronson Canyon, Griffith Park (Los Angeles). * Trivia : Diahann Carroll's and Wayne Northrope's title cards for the opening sequence were shot during the filming of this episode. Dominiquecredit2.jpg Michaelcredit2.jpg